The Fallen Code
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Hubungan bromance itu tak bisa diartikan hanya sebatas penyebutan katanya. Karena tidak sesederhana para pria berkata 'Yo, bro' atau para fujoshi berkata 'Mereka pacaran'. Benar kan, Kageyama?" KageHina friendship, humor. Might contained Sho-Ai hints. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** Semua tokoh milik Furudate-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam. Yeah, pinjam untuk kepuasan diri yang hakiki.

 **SUMMARY:** "Hubungan bromance itu tak bisa diartikan hanya sebatas penyebutan katanya. Karena tidak sesederhana para pria berkata 'Yo, bro!' atau para fujoshi berkata 'Mereka pacaran?'. Benar kan, Kageyama?" KageHina friendship, humor. Might cointain Sho-Ai hints. Enjoy.

 _A/N: Rated T for language. My first fanfic of Haikyuu! Enjoy well, and review. *bows*_

* * *

 _One Little Contribution for Haikyuu! Fanfics,_

 **"TH** **E** **FALLEN CODE"**

 _ **By Ashoudan Zimmer**_

.

.

.

Apa kau pernah dengar?

Sebuah klub di salah satu SMA jauh di pedalaman Prefektur Miyagi, sebuah klub yang katanya digelungi magis hitam dan penuh santet—hanya karena seragamnya yang hitam pekat. Sebuah klub voli. Iya, voli. Sebuah permainan memukul bola yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan bola sepak, dengan tangan—dan sebenarnya identik dengan ibu-ibu komplek.

Klub voli ini telah lama didirikan. Mungkin jauh sebelum si kakek muka sangar (Coach Ukai) punya istri dan anak. Atau mungkin bahkan sebelum beliau sempat tumbuh dewasa dan kenal majalah play*oy.

Klub ini sudah sejak dulu beranggotakan orang-orang yang ngaku dewasa padahal gak waras karena hanya cinta bola voli. Sangking cintanya, mungkin lulus dari SMA mereka punya impian menikah dengan bola voli. Pergi Honeymoon bersama, dan punya anak voli setengah manusia. Lalu setelah anaknya tumbuh dewasa, anaknya akan ditawari main sinetron "Ganteng Ganteng Bola Voli".

Oke, itu tadi nggak penting. Semua info barusan sama sekali nggak penting. Tapi yang jelas, klub ini memang nyentrik sejak awal keberadaan mereka.

Seperti sekarang saja, contohnya. Ketika istirahat 10 menit dari latihan mereka. Hari X, Bulan XX, Tahun XXXX.

"Kageyama, kamu liat handukku gak?"

"Mana aku tau, bego."

"Kaupikir raja menyembunyikan handukmu, begitu? Untuk koleksi pribadinya, begitu?"

"Wahahaha! _Nice_ , Tsukki."

"Brengsek kau, Tsukishimaaaaa—"

"Ahaha! Payah kau Shoyou! Masa' bisa kehilangan handuk? Ahahahaha! Lemah!"

"Apa hubungannya kehilangan handuk dengan lemah, Noya-san?"

"Kehilangan handuk, sama saja kehilangan jati diri dan kelaki-lakianmu!"

"Separah itu?! Atau kau saja yang lebay?!"

"Pokoknya cari lagi aja sana, Shouyou. Mungkin kamu yang lupa taro."

"Bantu cari doooong..."

"Ogah..." jawab semua orang kompak. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya jengkel.

"Anu, sebenernya..."

Semua hening saat Kiyoko Shimizu yang berbicara. "Handukku juga hilang..."

Pesonanya menghentikan semua orang dalam satu detik, lalu di detik selanjutnya,

"BIAR AKU YANG CARI!" kompak semua anggota tim, lalu mereka bergegas menyebar ke seluruh bagian Gym, sampai ke pelosok-pelosok. Bahkan Hinata pun lupa dengan handuknya sendiri. Dasar manusia-manusia kurang kasih sayang wanita.

"ORYAAAAH~! CARI SAMPE KETEMUUUU!" teriak si biksu botak di beranda gym tempat untuk menonton, mencari kesana-kemari. Walaupun sebenarnya kalau kita lihat dengan kacamata Tsukishima, si botak cuma mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"RYUU! KETEMU GAAAAK?!" teriak si libero pendek dari bawah. Sahabat sejati sang biksu.

"ENGGAAAAK!" Teriak Tanaka dari atas, lalu kembali memanjat turun dari tangga samping. "MA—MAAFKAN AKU...! TELAH MENGECEWAKANMU, KOMANDAAAAN! BIARKAN AKU SEPPUKU!" lalu menangis berlutut. Entah menyontoh dari drama mana si botak ini, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh menangis kecewa. Padahal baru satu kali mencari.

"Jangan cemas, my friend! Berdirilah!" Kata lawan mainnya, Nishinoya, dalam drama abal ini. "Tegakkan badanmu! Suatu saat kita akan menemukannya! Di ujung batas khatulistiwa!" teriaknya lagi kemudian menepuk pundak lesu Tanaka, dengan wajah bercahaya kemilau nan silau.

Tanaka menangis penuh haru, "Komandaaaan...! Aku akan berjuang...! Sampai batas khatulistiwa ituuuu...!"

"Ayo, Ryuuuu! Temani aku melanjutkan perjalanan, partneeeer!" lalu mereka berdua membuat background deburan ombak versi mereka sendiri, dan pergi sama-sama mencari sang handuk keluar gym—tapi tak jadi setelah sang kapten berteriak, 'JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI LUAR, BODOH! KEMBALI KALIAAAAN!'

Tsukishima hela nafas. "Cari handuk aja ribut. Gagal paham."

Yamaguchi manggut-manggut setuju di samping tiang pirang berkacamata itu.

Sugawara menghampiri Shimizu, "Apa kamu ingat dimana kamu menyimpannya terakhir kali?"

Shimizu menggeleng dengan wajah dinginnya, "Kalau aku ingat, pasti ketemu."

Sugawara sweatdrop, "Benar juga."

Daichi menatap Sugawara dengan tatapan, 'kamu-bodoh-ya' tanpa sungkan.

Semua orang sibuk mencari. Err—ralat—semua anggota tim. Sementara Pelatih Ukai Junior dan Take-sensei hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil kipas-kipas. Gerah melihat orang-orang lalu lalang tanpa tujuan jelas—seperti hidupnya.

"K-Kiyoko-saaaan!" Hinata melompat menghampiri Kiyoko, "Apa handukmu yang ini?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dengan wajah harap-harap cemas dan batin tak ikhlas jika benar Hinata yang menemukannya. _"Sialan...! Dia duluan...!"_

"Itu handuk gue, bego." Kageyama dengan tatapan sangar merampas handuk di tangan Hinata. Dan seiring dengan kejadian ini, terdapat hela nafas lega dari makhluk-makhluk Karasuno yang tadi sempat cemas.

Tanaka tertawa puas, "AHAHAHAHA! Apa sih, Hinata! Masa' kamu gak bisa bedain, mana handuk cewek dan handuk cowok? Dan lagi, kenapa bisa kamu sangka handuk Kageyama itu handuknya Kiyo—"

"Hng?" Shimizu melirik ke arah handuk yang ada di tangan Kageyama. Entah kenapa, Kageyama cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Kageyama. Boleh aku lihat handukmu itu?"

Awalnya Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersikukuh tak mau menyerahkan, tapi setelah kepalanya penuh dengan jitakan hasil jerih payah Daichi yang gemas, akhirnya Kageyama bersedia memberikan handuk itu pada Shimizu.

Shimizu mengambil handuk itu, lalu mengamatinya dengan ekspresi menghayati.

Semua orang hening, sampai suara lembut Kiyoko memecahkan ruangan.

"Ini... Bukannya handuk Hinata...?" katanya mengambil kesimpulan setelah melihat nama Hinata tertera di handuk itu samar-samar—seperti bekas dihapus oleh seseorang supaya tidak terbaca jelas. Tapi apapun itu, usahanya sia-sia untuk menutup mata Kiyoko yang jeli dan pengalaman soal menangani barang-barang milik pemain Karasuno.

"Eh?"

Lalu gym menjadi senyap sejenak.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—?!" semua orang gonjang-ganjing shock.

"TE—TERNYATA HANDUKKU...?!" Hinata shock—tentu saja, orang idiot mana yang tak sadar kalau handuk itu handuk miliknya, yang padahal barusan ada di genggaman tangannya.

"IDIOT!" Tanaka menjitak Hinata, "KOK BISA KAMU GAK SADAR ITU HANDUKMUUU!"

"Eng... sebenarnya ada hal penting yang harus dibahas selain keidiotan Hinata soal itu..." Sugawara membuat semua pandangan beralih padanya, sementara tatapannya sendiri kemudian beralih pada Kageyama yang kini berdiri diam, hanya menunduk dengan wajah merah.

.

.

.

.

"...Apa yang dilakukan _seorang_ Kageyama dengan handuk Hinata...?"

.

.

Keheningan panjang terjadi dan mulai membuat semuanya jadi canggung untuk berpendapat atau bahkan ber-tsukkomi. Ukai sampai harus merasa mengambil alih keadaan dengan membubarkan klub lebih awal.

* * *

Itu hanya salah satu dari kisah eksentrik mereka. Sebenarnya beberapa hari setelah itu, Kageyama membuat pengakuan bahwa ia menyimpan handuk Hinata karena handuk miliknya hilang, jadi dia mengambil handuk Hinata yang letak lokernya terdekat dengannya. Dan di saat yang sama, handuk Kiyoko-san ditemukan di gudang barang belakang keranjang bola. Sepertinya jatuh—atau mungkin ada yang membawanya ke sana dengan iseng. Entahlah. Misteri yang satu itu belum terungkap.

Tapi kita tak bisa membahas misteri itu lebih lanjut. Kiyoko-san mungkin takkan setuju soal itu. Lagipula, yang paling menarik di sini adalah interaksi dan perubahan sinkronisasi para anggota pasca kejadian eksentrik itu. Lucunya adalah, pasca kejadian itu sebuah rumor buruk menyebar di SMA Karasuno.

"Apa kalian dengar? Katanya Kageyama suka Hinata, loh!" seorang murid wanita berdiskusi dengan kawan-kawannya di koridor.

"Hah? Nggak salah? Kageyama gay? Uhh, menjijikan!"

"He? Begitu menurutmu? Menurutku mereka lumayan manis..."

"Iya, iya! Menurutku mereka manis, kok! Kalau kamu perhatikan mereka lebih dekat, mereka itu lucu dan kadang-kadang akrab banget! Aku sih, juga benci pria gay, tapi... sepertinya pengecualian untuk orang dua ini. Mereka manis banget!"

"Benarkah?"

Lalu percakapan mereka yang penuh antusias itu terhenti ketika melihat wajah familiar melewati koridor. Tubuhnya yang semampai mirip olahragawan, berjalan gagah dengan pria mungil berambut oranye mencolok mata di sampingnya.

"Hoaaaahm~" Hinata menguap malas, berjalan lesu di samping Kageyama.

Kageyama mengernyit, ia menatap manusia kuntet di sampingnya dengan heran. "Kau kenapa." Katanya tanpa antusias dan nada dingin.

"Haus," sahut Hinata cepat dengan nada ketus nan jengkel. "Ya ngantuklah! Bakageyama!"

"APA?" Kageyama naik darah mendengar namanya yang penuh kebanggaan itu ditambah imbuhan. "Aku tau kau ngantuk! Aku tanya kenapa kau mengantuk! BOKE!" Ini dia. Panggilan Kageyama untuk Hinata kalau sudah jengkel.

"Enggak! Kamu nanya 'Kau kenapa?' kan! Bukan 'kenapa kau mengantuk?' idiot! Belajar Bahasa Jepang lagi sanah!" usirnya dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Kageyama—alhasil Kageyama membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan horor. "—ah, A-aku cuma bercanda Ka-Kageyama-saaan... Ja-Jangan marah begitu..." Hinata keringat dingin dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Kageyama.

Kageyama menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik, menatap Hinata. "Oi."

Hinata terkejut.

"Aku nggak tau, kenapa kamu nggak tidur semalam, tapi... Kalau yang kaupikirkan tentang kekalahan kita dari Seijou dan perkataanku kemarin..." Kageyama berhenti sejenak, ia melirik ke arah lain, "...aku tak bermaksud minta maaf karena membuat kesalahan dengan mengoper bola terakhir padamu. Aku minta maaf untuk membuat diriku sendiri sadar kalau aku lemah—" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah enggan mengakui hal itu. "TAPI. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu dan seluruh tim Karasuno lagi."

Hinata merapatkan gigi, "Kau ini... BERISIK!" ia berteriak lantang di koridor. Membuat para gadis yang tadi membicarakan mereka berdua terlonjak kaget.

Kageyama sendiri tertegun, "Oi, ini di koridor jangan—"

"Kubilang diam!" Hinata berteriak lagi. Kageyama enggan menurut. Ia menolak untuk menurutinya dan diam. Kageyama berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata, sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Trus... kamu menyuruh aku diam aja?" tatapan Kageyama berubah, sedikit tenang dan melembut. "Dan membiarkan partner timku menangis sendirian?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, matanya lumer dengan air mata dan hidungnya penuh balutan ingus. "Kampret—Siapa yang nangis...!" Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan menggosokkannya ke lengan baju seragam hitamnya.

"Masih _denial_ lagi. Jangan sok kuat, dasar lemah." Kageyama menatap datar lawannya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Dikatain lemah, Hinata langsung naik darah. "Aku nangis karena sebel sama kamu, Ahou-kageyama!" Hinata jengkel sekali lagi dengan isak tangis di sela-sela bicaranya. Kageyama sedikit terkejut.

"Sebel sama aku? Gara-gara kemarin itu? Kan aku sudah minta maaf barusan—"

"Bukan, bego." Hinata betul-betul sebal—dan kesebalan Hinata membuat Kageyama sebal juga karena sudah berapa kali Hinata hari ini ngatain bego. "Aku sebel sama kamu karena kamu selalu ngerti apa yang aku pikirin. Apa sih? Kamu itu dukun? Dukun ramal? Kenapa kamu bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan kemarin, hari ini, dan bahkan besok! Waktu itu... juga! Waktu aku mikirin soal Ace! Padahal aku gak bilang apa-apa!"

Kageyama memutar matanya. "Karena kamu itu terlalu simpel. Mudah ditebak. Apa? Memangnya kamu bukan peramal? Kamu sendiri juga kadang-kadang mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi aku nggak sebel, tuh. Biasa aja." Hinata mengerjap sebal si Raja angkuh di depannya. "Tapi..." Kageyama menatap balik mata Hinata, lalu sedikit menunduk mendekati wajahnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan santai sambil meneruskan kata-katanya dengan suara rendah dan nada enggan.

.

.

.

"Hinata. _Shinpai kakete arigato_."

Kageyama lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang kini menatap punggung lebarnya dengan gemas. "IDIOT! SIAPA YANG—" lalu Kageyama lari, kabur menjauhi Hinata, "—KAMPRET! KEMARI KAAAAU!" teriak Hinata mengejarnya dengan wajah merah.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Para gadis yang melihat itu, hening.

"Barusan... apaan ya?"

"Nggak tau. Nggak Jelas..."

Lalu para gadis membubarkan diri. Berlalu ke kelas masing-masing, pura-pura nggak pernah melihat kejadian apapun.

* * *

Nah. Sampai situ kalian pasti bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan duo idiot itu. Kadang-kadang penulis juga heran dengan duo idiot itu. Tapi... untuk kasus kali ini, ternyata tidak hanya kita yang heran. Tokoh utama kita alias salah satu member tulen dari duo idiot itu sendiri—dalam cerita kali ini juga heran dengan tingkah temannya itu. Hinata Shouyou, sedikit heran dengan tingkah teman satu timnya itu pasca kejadian kaburnya Kageyama setelah mengatakan kata yang tak dapat Hinata terjemahkan sebagai kata-kata yang keluar dari seorang Raja egois.

" _Hinata. Shinpai kakete arigatou."_

(Hinata. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku)

Itu kalimat yang terngiang di kepala Hinata. Mungkin kalau kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh seorang Sugawara—ia takkan heran. Tapi... seorang Kageyama? Keselek Biji Duren mana Kageyama kemarin? Begitu pikirnya.

Hinata dan Kageyama sama-sama tahu, mereka saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Tentu saja, sesama teman satu tim, pasti sempat terbesit perasaan khawatir walau tak banyak. Dan mereka masing-masing sama-sama tahu itu, mereka tak pernah mengungkapkannya—yaitu sebuah kata terima kasih untuk hal sepele dan _trivial_ macam itu.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Kageyama mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa Kageyama mengatakan hal yang biasanya tak pernah terucap? Karena mereka masing-masing sama-sama tahu, jadi tak perlu mengatakannya, kan? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?

"Kageyama," panggil si kecil rambut oranye. Ia menatap orang—yang kata temen ceweknya itu tampan—di sampingnya dan sedang melahap bekalnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Afha?" tanya Kageyama ketus dengan pipi gembung dan sibuk mengunyah tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"A—anu..." Hinata sedikit gugup menyampaikan maksudnya, "K-kau... tahu? Akhir-akhir ini ada rumor aneh yang beredar... Udah denger?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata dan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Te... Tentang kamu."

Kageyama tambah bingung. Ia menelan makanannya cepat, "Hm? Tentangku? Kenapa aku?"

' _Sial. Kenapa musti gue yang nyampein rumor aneh ini sih...!'_ Hinata mendumel dalam hati, tak ikhlas. Kalau bukan Daichi dan Sugawara yang khawatir soal Kageyama, Hinata mana mau tanya-tanya begini—walaupun dia sendiri juga penasaran. Apalagi rumor aneh itu juga menyeret nama Hinata. Bukannya itu bakal bikin tambah... uhm, apa ya? Runyam?

"Oi, jangan diem aja. Jelasin." Perintah sang raja.

"Eng—ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau su—su—" Tapi Hinata tetap saja tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ini memalukan, menurutnya.

"Su?" Kageyama tak sabar.

Hinata sesak nafas. Dia kesulitan menyampaikan rumor ini, bukannya dia tak tega pada si Raja partner volinya itu—Tapi lucu saja kalau ia harus mengatakan rumor yang memalukan dan rumor itu berjalan sekian lama tanpa diketahui sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, tapi Hinata menolak untuk menyerah sama rumor begituan. Ini harus dikonfirmasi langsung pada sumber gosip...!

"KATA ORANG KAMU SUKA AKU. APA BENAR?!"

 _ **Sound Effect: Jreeeeng...!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shock. Kageyama pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

"A—A—A—A—A—APAAAA?!" Sekarang Kageyama yang sulit bernafas. Oksigeeeen! Kageyama butuh oksigeeeeenn!

"O—Oi! Kageyama! Jangan matiiii...!" panik Hinata. "Kalau kau butuh oksigen, biar kuberi nafas buatan...!" Hinata mulai mendekat dan memanyunkan bibirnya—tapi kemudian disepak oleh Kageyama.

"Brengsek! Jangan deket-deket gue!" marah Kageyama. Sudah sebal dengan rumor yang beredar dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya homo, sebal pula dengan tingkah homo Hinata.

"APA SIH! Aku kan cuma berusaha menolong!" protes Hinata setelah bangkit kembali dari sepakan maut Kageyama. "Terima kasih, kek! Dasar gak tau terima kasih!"

"Mana mungkin gue terima kasih sama tindakan homo-mu ituuu!" balas Kageyama tambah geram—sementara Hinata baru sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan hampir menyerempet kata homo.

"Oh... iya. Itu homo banget..." komen Hinata dengan tampang dungu. "He. Tunggu dulu," Hinata menyadari sesuatu, "Kamu... gak suka homo—berarti... kamu gak homo kan ya? Berarti gosip itu bohong kan, ya?"

Kageyama menyipitkan matanya, menatap Hinata dengan tampang horor. "Tentu saja, bego."

"Haaaah~ _Yokattaaa~_ " Hinata mengelus dada, lega. Ia lalu terdiam beberapa saat, setelah duduk kembali di samping sang Raja.

Heran melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba diam setelah duduk, ia menatapnya. "Ada apa lagi, sih?"

Hinata menatap balik si poni 'M'. "Kau biasanya bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan." Ia nyengir.

Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'oh-ini-merepotkan'.

"Hmph. Tentang kata-kata kemarin saat di koridor, ya kan?" Kageyama tak lagi menatap Hinata. Ia menatap lapangan kosong di depannya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Kageyama hela nafas, "Aku... merasa aku harus berubah. Itu saja."

"Iya, tapi kenapa sekarang? Aku tahu, kau tak pernah berterima kasih, aku juga begitu." Hinata menutup tempat bekalnya, lalu menaruhnya di kursi di samping tempatnya duduk. "Kau sengaja ingin membuatku mengatakannya juga, begitu?"

Kageyama sejenak tak menjawab, tapi ia meringis. "Heh." Ia kembali menatap Hinata, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Mana aku tau!" balas Hinata, "Kan kamu yang tau!"

"Oh, biasanya kamu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan." Kali ini Kageyama yang meringis.

Hinata tertegun. Tidak adil. Kageyama menggunakan kembali kata-kata yang sudah dibuang Hinata.

"Jadi... kau memang ingin aku mengatakannya juga padamu?"

Kageyama diam. Ia melirik ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari tatapan rivalnya.

.

.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Kageyama. _Ima made, zutto shinpai kakete, arigato gozaimasuta_."

(Kageyama. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku hingga kini)

.

.

.

Kageyama tertegun, wajahnya merona menahan senang. Ia tersenyum di luar kesadarannya.

"Ou," Jawab Kageyama puas—membuat Hinata tersenyum bangga menanggapi itu.

"YOSHAAA!" Hinata jadi bersemangat. "KALAHKAN SEIJOU DAN SHIRATORIZAWA—LALU PERGI KE NASIONAL...!"

"O—" Kageyama melonjak senang dengan wajah merona senang, "—OOOSSU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah. Mereka.

Yah, hubungan mereka agak sulit dijelaskan—tapi, dibalik benang hubungan yang tipis dan sulit berwarna itu, terdapat serat kuat yang enggan memisahkan diri. Selayaknya pertemuan yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan, selayaknya batin mereka yang melekat dan tanpa kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya.

Yah. Semakin kuat persahabatan mereka, semakin indah pula di mata para _fujoshi_.

"Kau lihat mereka? Mereka manis sekali!"

"Kyaa~ Foto~"

Zoom out sedikit. Di luar kesadaran duo gagak itu, para penggemar wanita sudah mencetak banyak kenangan dalam khayalan liar imajinasi mereka di dekat jendela sekolah.

Dan rumor pun—bukannya padam, malah tambah runyam. Well, biarkan saja. Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Ya kan? Kageyama?

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau telah menciptakan Hinata yang polos dan idiot._

 _Aku bangga dengan kemampuan kamuflase ini. Yes. YES._

Kageyama Tobio. Umur 15 tahun. SMA Karasuno, kelas 1-3.

.

.

Kemampuan khusus:

.

.

.

.

 _Kamuflase perasaan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~ Fallen Code. END. ~**

* * *

.

 **.**

 **A/N:** HIYAA KIDS! _**Ashoudan Zimmer**_ is finally make a comeback! It's Haikyuu this time! Ini kali ketiga saya ngetik fanfic berbau nyerempet humu setelah SasuNaru dan LightL. Sekali lagi, nyerempet. Pada dasarnya meski saya seorang fudanshi sejati dan saya mesum kuadrat, saya masih belum bisa mengetik cerita humu berlebih. Bahkan dalam cerita kali ini pun saya kasih embel-embel Friendship.

Anyway, ini fanfic pertama di fandom Haikyuu!. Semoga terhibur. Ossu, saya pamit dulu. _Sarabaaa_ ~!

Reviews are always welcome, your majesty.


End file.
